Beneath Thy Feather Wings
by Falke-ness
Summary: Kaoru was sent to earth to decide whether or not Kenshin would be be sent to Hel, or paradise. What happens when she falls in love with her victim...? Is she willing to defy the gods for their happiness? -DROPPED-
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This story incorporates a lot of Norse Mythology; anything with a Roman numeral overstrike has a description at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Joyous laughter, sounds of clapping. Frivolity and peace flowed through the walls of the vast room. The ceilings were high, painted with intricate gold and silver designs. The large arch doors loomed ominously, the entrance to the halls dark and foreboding. It was not safe to venture there, leaving the room without the permission could lead you right to the domain of Hel[i]. Moreover, the young men that resided here in this ballroom had no desire to face the cold fury of the queen of death. They had met her once and never again wished to do so again. It was a vast Dining Hall, in a sense a ballroom.  
  
Laughter was heard, echoing off the walls. It was a man's paradise, games, duels, feasts, and plentiful wine. In a sense, this room could have been dubbed heaven. However, the Aesir and Vanir[ii] preferred to call it.. Valhalla[iii], which belonged to the supreme god, Odin[iv]. There was also a similar hall, Sessrumnir[v], where some of the chosen men resided as well, except this was Freya's[vi] hall. Here the dead resided, well.. the men that had earned their place in this paradise that is. All others, who had not been skilled enough in the art of combat, lived in the cold dreary world of Helheim[vii], the realm of the dead, whilst Hel looked over them. This place was where the men stayed, until the time of Ragnarok[viii], the worlds end. And in the mean time, women, in flowing dresses, served them dutifully. Magnificent swords lay by their sides, they were the valkyries[ix]. None had any doubts that if provoked, these women could slaughter. However, instead, they served, pouring wine from the pitchers in their hands. Red wine that would never deplete, a pitcher that could never run out.  
  
The valkyries were not only servers. They were not mere doting women to pamper the men. Rather, they did this out of generosity. Only a few of the Valkyrie group would even think to serve. The others, had delivered these men to the halls, guided them through the dark halls. A Valkyrie was one or the other, never both, save one girl. All others, who did not have the honor to be either server or a guide, thought them selves accursed, and wished that they had been more compassionate and pure when they had still lived, for they now served Hel. There was only one girl who had the honor of both server and guide. She was the most beautiful of all the Valkyrie's, save for Freya. It was not that it was because she was better then the others, but because she had earned the position. The other Valkyrie's could careless, their lives were good. They had friends, family, and never ending feasts and parties. But, this girl did not have the former two. And parties were no fun without any friends. The reason? She was still alive. Because of this small fact, the other valkyries hated her, they had once been mortal.. but lost their lives, and Freya had granted them the honor of serving her. But, this girl.. Kaoru had been raised in the world of the gods. In addition, being different was rejected. Thinking if she became the best of her kind, they would agree with her more. That was not to be the case.  
  
She had a small frame, that of an 18 year old. Raven black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, a circlet of braided hair crowned her head. The hair within the ponytail was soft, ending a little below her shoulders. If it were put down, it would be a lengthy curtain, down to midwaist. Beautiful blue orbs, like that of a night sky filled with stars and an illuminated moon. She wore a simple outfit, a sleeveless dress that parted in the front, right between her abdomen and knees, and the material flowed down, just to ankles. Beneath that, she wore a pair of shorts. The top of the dress was made of two different materials. One overlapping the other beneath was a soft fabric, pure white, silk like even. Overlapping it, was silver web, a small mail, thin but not destructible. It was a metal unknown to the mortal world, for the heavens use only. Light, but not easily pierced. The chains were small, but large enough so that the fabric beneath was visible, but not so an arrow or a spear could penetrate. The bottom half however, seemed to be made of pure white feathers-that of an angels. The shorts were silver as well. Her arms were gloved, the material coming up to her elbows, white. On her feet, were silver sandals, fletched with white feathers. Surrounding her in a veil, was a white cloak, currently, it hung loosely, half way down her arms, the bottom trailing the floor in a small train. It too was white, lined with the soft feathers of an angel. Hanging loosely around her waist, down to the side of her hip, was a silver belt, hugging her thigh, like a child to its mother, a magnificent katana rested upon the belt.  
  
The other valkyries considered her odd, they would simply fly down to the earth with mail, and armor. Blue and gold, the color that most of their kind wore, unlike her, they wielded not Katana's but straight swords, heavy and intricate. They resented her for being different, and mortal. For you see, Kaoru was not like the other Valkyries. She was raised by Freya herself, and was considered her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It started long ago, before Kaoru was a Valkyrie. She had only been a small elfin[x] girl, whom lived on the outskirts of Midgard, far away from the humans. Her parents had been adventurers, combing the land for treasurers and thrill, and they always brought their most precious jewel with them, Kaoru. However, on their last adventure, bringing the girl would have been their greatest mistake. They had decided to take sail, to explore the many islands in that vast crystalline ocean. One day, they came upon a small remote island. As they stepped foot upon it, they could tell. here was a great adventure. The ground rumbled time to time, as they explored. And if you listened closely, you could here the sound of something striking the ground, and low growls that resembled wolves. As they neared the center of the island, they were bestowed a frightening sight. There, was a wolf. Not any insignificant wolf, but a massive, giant. This.. was Fenris[xi]. The giant wolf of the trickster god, Loki[xii]. He was bound to the earth, by coils of rope, soon to snap. However, this site did not stop the family. For beyond the wolf was a cave, and in the father's eyes, it said treasure. As they approached, Fenris struggled, tossing and turning, hoping to fling off the coils that bound him. His teeth screamed blood. Years it had been since he last had food, ever since the gods bound him here. The last taste of flesh was the hand of a god whom tried to tie him. Finally, just as the family was about to reach the cave, which was just above his muzzle, he ripped his head free, jerking back, he snapped at the family.  
  
The father didn't think that the monster would become loose, but it seemed, that their presence provoked it. As he was approaching the cave, he saw how much Fenris struggled, and watched as he broke free. Quickly, he drew his sword, but was no match, and became the wolfs meal. The mother tried to fight vainly as well-- Keeping her back to her daughter to shield her. Arrow after arrow was released, to no avail. Finally, as she knew that she to could not escape, she turned and picked up her daughter, shoving her into the cave, before she was swallowed up and died within Fenris' gullet.  
  
The gods were in an uproar. Chaos had ensued; the mere snap of the coil could bring devastation upon the world. Odin, the great god, sent Freya down to soothe the beast, and bind him once again. Freya was a beautiful goddess. in fact; she was the goddess of beauty. Like Aphrodite in the Greek gods, however, she was also equivalent to Aeres, the Greek god of war. She to was a warrior goddess. As she descended upon the island, everything seemed to loose it's beauty. The wolf was drawn to her, mesmerized, as Freya sang, A soft tune-lullaby. It wasn't long until the wolf fell into a deep sleep, and Freya rebound the coils that kept him imprisoned on this island. Afterwards, as she watched the beast sleep, she could see that his teeth were newly stained with blood. She was remorseful, for she could not bring those souls to her halls, nor to the realm of Helheim. They're bodies were lost within the wolf, and the souls could not be released until the wolf was slain. However, a small cry drew her attention. There, hunched over, and hugging her knees, in a fetus position, was a young girl. Freya approached tentatively. The girl was obviously asleep, but nightmares plagued her dreams. Upon her head was a large gash, from whence blood seeped. She had thought to wait for this girl to die, to deliver her soul. But as she watched the silent pearls fall, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Even in death, this girl could not be with her family. She had always wanted a child herself, and looking down unto this girl, convinced her. She would raise this girl as her own, and name her. Kaoru.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, Kaoru was older, when she had reached the age of 18, her "mother" gave her a special gift. Freya was eternally young, just as all the other valkyries in Asgard, for when they died, they reverted to the time in their life, when they were strongest, and most energetic. This was around the age of 16-25. As a birthday gift, which was the day that Freya had found her, she was given a necklace. The charm was carved from a pearl of Freya's magical golden necklace, Brisingamen[xiii], into the shape of a falcon. It preserved Kaoru's age, so that she, like the others would stay eternally young. She was also given the outfit she now wore, so that she could descend upon earth, and be unseen. When she donned the cloak, no mortal could see her, unless she allowed them to. Moreover, when they lay eyes upon her, they were soon to die in battle, and she guided their soul to Valhalla or Sessrumnir. Years passed, and the valkyries had more work then ever, particularly in Japan, as they had just gotten over a war. A man, Battossai, had slain many, and many of those men had to be delivered.  
  
Now there was a time of peace, and most of the Valkyries had nothing to do put play in the halls of the dead. This caused Kaoru to be particularly bored. She had grown tired of serving men, even in death, they were all lustrous. She hated the greedy glances of men, and their want to be with her. The other girls could care less.. flaunting their bodies, they enjoyed it. However, she, was not like them, nor ever would be. Therefore, she spent the majority of her time with her mother. And Freya told her many stories, one of her favorites, was of the god Balder[xiv], whom rested in Helheim at the moment. With each story, she grew even more intrigued about Balder, it is said that he was wisest and most kind of all gods. And could not have been killed by any weapon, besides mistletoe. His mother had asked that he be protected from everything, but forgot to mention mistletoe, which was so small. The god Loki, being mischievous, found out what mistletoe could do, and had Balder's brother slay him with an arrow made out of mistletoe.  
  
It seemed to Kaoru that the days were growing longer, and each day that passed, there were fewer to bring into the halls. She longed for adventure; it was part of her blood you see, though she was oblivious to that little fact. Deciding she would go visit Helheim, she wanted to see for herself who this Balder was, and what he was really like. It had been said that Hel had agreed to release him, if every creature, mortal, or god wept for him, however. There was only one being who failed to do so-was Loki. And so, Balder was forever trapped with Hel, until the god Loki would shed a drop of remorse. The small thing that Kaoru chose to neglect was, however, that she was not allowed to visit Helheim, without Hel's permission. And she granted no one the sight of Balder. Nevertheless, Kaoru snuck down there, and visited the god. It was all true, what her mother had said of Balder, and soon, she found herself visiting the god everyday, and gradually, came to love him. That coupling was not to be however, months later, her secret endeavors to visit Balder had been discovered by Hel, and now, Kaoru suffered the consequences. Upon Freya's request, Kaoru would not be condemned to Helheim, but sent to earth. She was given a mission, and could not return until it was done. There were souls to be delivered, many great fighters, however, only a pure soul could be sent. She was to stay upon the earth, and watch the mortals, dove who was worthy, and who was not. Occasionally, if there were not valkyries there, she was allowed to deliver a soul to Asgard, but could not stay longer then that. The sentence was to stay until a certain man was delivered to his rightful place, Battossai. He was the most confusing of all the men, he had slain many, but it was unclear whether his soul was pure or evil.  
  
Now Kaoru stood in front of her mother, to bid her farewell. Pearls fell from her eyes. She had not thought about the consequences of her action before hand. Watching her mother now hurt, she could see the disappointment in her eyes, and that caused the pain in her heart. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Freya stood looking down at her daughter, pain laced her heart, and her voice was ready to crack as she spoke. "Take care.. Kaoru.." a small smile graced her lips, "deliver the Battossai as soon as possible.. I await you return." Approaching, she enveloped her only child into a motherly hug. "Don't worry.. I'll be here.. watching over you" with those words, she left a small kiss upon her forehead, and let her go.  
  
Kaoru could not stop the tears from coming, this was home, her family lived here. She didn't know what she would do without them. How long would it take to for the Battossai to die? He was a great swordsman, it could be years. "mother..I love you.." with those words, she left, and mounted her steed. It to, was white, a magnificent horse, in truth a Pegasus. Pure wings graced her back, a strong mare. As they flew down onto the earth, Kaoru couldn't help but glance at her home, she didn't notice the arrow coming her way, until it was to late.  
  
Loki had always been mischievous and misdeedful. He hated all that was good, especially Balder. When Kaoru came, he thought she was an angel. Watching her grown was like being able to witness you love's life. However, when he saw that she had fallen for his mortal enemy, Balder, it enraged him. He didn't want her to leave, and decided, she would not reach the earth alive. Once she was dead, she would become an immortal Valkyrie, and would not have to suffer the ill treatment of her peers, and have to go down to the earth. With those thoughts, he drew the string back, fingers tightly grasping the fletched mistletoe arrow, and released. He watched as the arrow pierced through the air-a knife through butter. Slightly, he grimaced as the tip embedded itself within her shoulder, he had missed his mark. However, this would do. Satisfied, he returned to Asgard, the last glimpse of his angel, was her, falling off he steed, and plummeting to the earth below. He would wait in the halls of Sessrumnir, for; there was no doubt that she would be delivered to Freya.  
  
TBC  
  
Alright.. this story was inspired by a manga I collect, Ragnarok. I'm sure a lot of you have heard of it, well, at least the game. Anyways, the basis of it was Norse mythology. When I had read Ragnarok, I decided to look up the myths and legends that were weaved into it, resulting in this fic. I hope you enjoy. And below are some little facts that should help a bit.  
  
----------------------- [i] Hel- Queen of the underworld, Helheim.  
  
[ii] Aesir and Vanir- The two types of god, Odin created  
  
[iii] Valhalla- Vast feasting hall where Valkyries delivered the souls of the dead, which were chosen by Odin. Most of the souls had been great fighters.  
  
[iv] Odin- Supreme god, who had helped to create the world from the body of a giant, Ymir  
  
[v] Sessrumnir- Vast feasting hall that souls, chosen by Freya resided in  
  
[vi]Freya- Goddess of Love and beauty, she loves fighting and warriors as well. Most beautiful of all goddesses  
  
[vii] Helheim- realm of the dead that Hel rules over, though not like Hell, it's not fire a devil, but more like the Greek underworld, cold, and demorbid.  
  
[viii] Ragnarok- The worlds end. Evil and good shall collide, and the gods shall war with one another, that's what the souls in Valhalla and Sessrumnir are for, they to shall fight when the time has come. Several gods shall be killed, and eventually only a few shall survive, and those few will create new humans, to repopulate the world. (also a Manga, by Myung-Jin lee)  
  
[ix] Valkyries- in the halls of Valhalla and Sessrumnir, only men were chosen to stay there. The occasional women, who were dubbed a worthy warrior, could be accepted as a Valkyrie. They descended the earth, invisible to the mortal eye (they're already dead.. so sorta like a ghost). If a mortal did happen to see them, it meant that they were chosen, and in the midst of a battle, would lose and be killed. It was supposed to be a great honor to die in battle, and see a Valkyrie, once dead; the woman would deliver their soul to the halls. According to some myths, they rode upon white steeds, in others, they had feather cloaks. I incorporated both into this fiction.  
  
[x] Elves- they did exist, according to Norse Mythology, living in Midgard (Not quite sure what Midgard is.. might be one of the 6 realms that Odin created.) Freya, was particularly found of them, explaining why she would instantly like Kaoru.  
  
[xi] Fenris- A giant wolf, supposedly the son of Loki. He, being so destructive and fear provoking, was bound to an island by the deities, until Ragnarok, where he would swallow Odin up, then be stabbed to death by another god.  
  
[xii] Loki- god of treachery and trickery. He was very spiteful, being the one who killed Balder, the most loved god of all.  
  
[xiii] Brisingamen- magical golden necklace of Freya, given to her, and made by four dwarfs (err. it could've been 3 ., one or the other!). It is said to be the Milky Way.  
  
[xiv] Balder- Son of Odin and Frey (note: not Freya). His mother loved him so much, she had asked that he be protected from everything, but, as she took the time to name off all specifications of what everything was, she neglected to say Mistletoe, because it was so small. Everyone made a game of it, his immortality. As he walked down the halls, gods, and men would throw anything imaginable at him, and it would do him no harm. Until, one day, Loki found exactly what Balder weakness once, and forged a arrow of mistletoe. He convinced Balders blind brother, to shoot the arrow at Balder, and it killed it. Now, in Helheim, a messenger was sent to ask Hel to release him. She had said that if every creature wept for him, she would do so. And so, every god, soul, men, women, tree, rock, cloud, elf.. and thing imaginable wept for him. The only thing that stopped his return was one person, who refused to shed a single tear of remorse. Loki. 


	2. How it came to be

.~sniff~ I'm so sad.. I only got one review for my first chapter!!! Thanks to Uenki for that review ^-^;. Anyways.. despite lack of enthusiasm from readers, I decided to continue on! Here's the next chapter!  
  
It felt nice, the wind.unlike flying itself. I could feel the cool air brushing against my face, my hair billowing out before me as I fell. Time itself seemed to stop, and the searing pain in my shoulder had ceased to exist. Perhaps.. because I felt so numb, was this the way I was going to die? I knew I could save myself.. after all, a Valkyrie could fly without her steed. But..why could I not bring myself to do so? I knew.. that I was only mortal.. like those that lived below me, but lived a life of that which was not mine. All other Valkyries had gone through the pain of death.. why should I have the privilege of being different? Or rather.. the pain? With my death would come true heaven. I could be immortal, and never have to leave the realm of Asgard. But because I was different, because I had been mortal.. I was forbidden into Helheim. If I were dead.. that would all change. My clothing was damp, I could feel the sticky liquid seeping out of my very being, but I did not care. The coppering foul smell did disgust me however. Why was I thinking such thoughts? I had never wished to die before. My eyes.. they feel so heavy.. sleep..maybe then this nightmare would end.  
  
I could hear a cry, not like that of a humans. My horse? Skuld.my dear horse. Her constant neighing awoke me, from the trance like state that the loss of blood had caused.. I however, was still somewhat in a state of delirium, though not by choice. Using as much will power as I possessed, I screamed in pain, as wings burst from my back, like that of a swans. pure white. Hissing as the wings pierced through my flesh, erupting from my very being itself. There was more blood, and one of those wings could not work properly. The arrow still protruding from my shoulder insured that, the muscles for that particular wing was torn. I felt like a cripple bird, fluttering down to earth. Even though I had my wings, even now I could not make a safe landing. I fell to the earth, half gliding half falling, I could see the tree's and the ground below me. I would have to try and land somewhere safe, away from prying eyes. My gaze wandered to a dojo below me, it didn't seem like anyone was in there, class must have been dismissed for that day. I put that as my target destination. The ground was looming closer, and as I almost struck the ground, I gave one last heave with my wings, I could feel my muscles tearing even more, underneath the strain and arrow. However, it spared my life, I stuck the ground, falling a mere feet rather then millions of miles from the sky. The cool concrete seemed to sooth me.. ground. I was alive. With those thoughts, delved into the darkness, reaching to embrace me. I did not hear the tentative footstep approach me. Nor did I see the face of the man I would later consider a father, until days later, when I awoke from the realm of dreams.  
  
Sun glared into my eyes, forcing me to at last awaken. I felt groggy, how long had I been asleep? It seemed an eternaty. The surrounding about me..They all seemed so different, where was the nice goose feather pillow? And the great chandilier that used to hang above me? It was all gone.The place I had longed to call home, torn from my grasp because of my foolish fantasies of love. For a while, I lay with my eyes--upon my side, staring at the soft pillow that my head rested upon till my eyes had adjusted to the light. The sound of a door scraping against the floor alerted my attention. I glanced at the doorway, to find a man entering. He seemed to be around the age of 42, already I could tell he was a swordsman.  
  
He stood, a great height taller then me. Wearing a white kimono and a pair of navy blue hakama's. Fasinating blue orbs seemed to stare at me, intrigued..a flash of relief danced through them as well. I could tell.. beneath that fabric, were well toned muscles, from years of training. His hair-dark raven threads, neatly cut, not long, yet not short, so that it added to his handsome phiseic."Where..am I..?" I voiced the questions plaguing my mind. Somewhere in Japan, I knew that much.  
  
Keiji Kamiya had been waiting for a week now for the maiden to awaken. He didn't know what she was, an angel perhaps? Maybe this girl carries a message from his love in heaven? He was getting his hopes up, he knew.Whatever the reason for her appearance, it was obviously not because his wife had sent him. Watching as she plummeted from the sky, he did not know why he felt so anxious, and hopeful that she would survive. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of his daughter.. that had died so long ago, passing with his wife. Carefully taking her in, he cared for her wounds, and had taken the effort to groom her wings. It would have been a shame to let those pure white feathers become tainted with blood. Finally, the anxiety and worry was swept away, as he entered the room, and found her awake. A horse was outside, it had been prancing around his yard since she arrived. He had never seen a Pegasus before, and was greatly surprised to see it now. When it had landed, the wings just seemed to disappears. Perhaps that's why he had never seen one.. "You're in my home.Miss.."  
  
"Kaoru" she spoke softly, her voice dry and hoarse, it had been awhile since she had drunken. Instantly, she missed the wine and feasts in her home. Now, away from it, she actually took the time to apprciate the little things that were there. Sure, whenever she danced through the halls. there were always the leers of men. But, no one had dared to touch her, lest they wished to be gouged through with her blade. Watching this swordsman, she instantly took a liking to him. He would be the only mortal that she had ever let their eyes lay upon her, and live to see another day. It was an honour to catch a glimpse of a valkyrie, much like being graced with the presence of a leprachon. In all other cases, a glimpse of her would mean death. However, in this such glimpse.. it meant trust and friendship.  
  
The name rung in his head.. Kaoru.. he had a daughter named that once. A smile tugged at his lips, "You had fallen from the sky, I was worried that you would not survive." When he saw her amid the dirt leaves upon the floor, he had mistaken her for a fallen angel. Blood was pooling beneath her  
  
"thank you..sir..I am forever in your debt." Struggling, she sat up, pushing the weariness and foggy hold of sleep away. The blankets shrouded around her. Arms reached up, stretching, and wings soon followed. She could still feel a small dull ache where the wound once was, but she was not one to complain. She turned to the man, she was in a loose robe, the backs slit so that her wings would go through. Raising an inquisitive glance at the man, she couldn't help but smile as his cheeks were tinted a slight pink.  
  
"It..was the only thing I could..put you in.. without actually seeing anything. I've never actually known how to put on a kimono. Gomen.." He stuttered slighly. The subject obviously embarressed him  
  
She could tell, he was an honorable man. "again.I am eternally grateful..Sir.." she trailed off, not knowing a name, a hint of curiosity was in her voice as she said the last word.  
  
"Kamiya.. Keiji Kamiya." He returned the gentle smile, From there, a relationship began. Not a simple friendship, but one of love. Between a father and a daughter. Koaru had explained her situation, and he listened attentively. He to had seen the Battossai, and told her all he knew of the assassin. In the mean time, Kaoru stayed at the dojo, venturing out at night, to seek the man of her quests. One day, her father figure was called out to duty. Apparently some rebels from the war had tried to start a few battles. He did not return, in his will, he had left the dojo to her. Kamiya Kaoru. As she stayed on the earth searching, to seem less inconspicuous, she took his last name. It pained her to know he was gone, but she had insured that he would go to Sessrumineir. And once she finished her task, she could visit him there.  
  
It was years later now, still there was no sign of Battossai. She feared that he had died, and the gods neglected to tell her. But no.. her mother..Freya, would do no such thing. She longed to return to the halls, to talk to Balder. However, she knew her love for him would never be. He was a god.. the most loved.. and she a mere Valkyrie. And even when she could speak with him.. she could feel tension..it had been one sided. It pained her to think it so.  
  
It was a nice and clear day, one of a fairytales. Kaoru was sweeping the porch, in a white Kimono and navy blue hakama's. The outfit she had descended her in was safely tucked away in a drawer, along with her cloak. She had given up on searching for the famous Hitokori for now..waiting for any word about his appearance. Just a glimpse of him, would arouse villagers and it would not take long for her to notified. Lately however, there was a rumor, that the hitokori was in town, and slaughtering men.. in the name of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She knew him to be a fraud.and was determined to catch this scoundrel.  
  
In the streets, a rurouni was traveling. He had a small frame, and seemed much younger then his actual age. Wearing a magenta kimono with white hakama's he moved through the silent streets, humming. Suddenly, his peaceful traveling was interrupted by a maiden, She came at him, wielding a bokken, shouting something on the lines of "stop Battossai..I shall defeat you!" He couldn't do anything but try to dodge these attacks, which eventually led him to tripping over barrels, and tumbling down to earth. The only words he could think of..as the world spun around him.. "Orooororo?!"  
  
And thus.. Kaoru and Kenshin met.and here began the Valkyries task..  
  
~TBC~  
  
-.-; ok ok ok. I know.. it wasn't really written well.. mediocre even.. but.. I want to get on with the story, this and the first chapter is only the introduction, prolog if you wish to call it. . I assure you.. the next chapters shall be infinitely better! But please.. review!! I want to know if I at least have more then one reader!! 


	3. Sleeping Beneath Feather Wings

This starts near the end of the OVA series, the Jinchuu??? arc, Kaoru is on the island manor with Enishi, waiting for Kenshin to come.

----------------------------------------------------

'I've been watching him for some time now... Kenshin.... It's hard for me to believe that he was once a man slayer. But, every time I look at him, his smiling face, and those innocent eyes... I can still see into the depths of his mind, were those memories lay. My dreams are filled with one thing.... my victim. His cold amber eyes, when he was but a teen... the Battossai. Day by day the stains of those sins have been dissipating from his powerful aura. But... he's so blood stained, his past so horrible.. that I fear he will not reach retribution by the time of the choosing. After so many months that we've been together... he still has yet to realize what I am. That surprised me, is he so blind to the trust and devotion he has for me..? I hadn't meant for him to fall in love with me.... I hadn't meant to fall in love with him..Baldar, what would you say if you saw me now? Would you laugh with me... about how ridiculous it is for me to fall in love with a mortal? Odin help me... what was I thinking? He'll grow old one day... and I will still be the same, no marks of age... or graying threads. Maybe... just maybe I will serve him in Valhalla... Hel knows that I would never see him if he were cast into to Helheim.  
  
The first clue... long ago, when Jineh still lived. No ordinary girl would have broken free of his spell, that technique that had paralyzed the lungs, until the victim died of suffocation. They believed it was because I had a strong will.... Foolish humans. There had been many other clues after that, though none quite as notable.  
  
Kenshin... if you come, it might very well be the deciding factor of your fate.' Her raven locks fluttered in the breeze as she gazed down at the beach side view. She was in western clothing a pale yellow robe. Kaoru's arms were folded on the railing of the balcony... Having been there since yesterday morning, she still stood at her perch, her back to the window, and oblivious to the stare of the man inside. Her kidnappers voice reached hers...  
  
'You're waiting for him... aren't you..? Enishi approached, closing the glass door behind him. "Even knowing that if he comes, you will die... Still, you're hoping he'll come.... AREN'T you?!" A deep anger stirred within him, and he had no idea why. It was surreal feeling, as if the emotions weren't even his own. All he wanted was for Kenshin to be dead, Kaoru had never been part of the scheme. At least.. not until a few days ago. He felt like puppet, even though he could move his own limbs. A part of him wouldn't stop listening to that voice in the back of his mind.  
  
'Why.. why, he was a mortal, a human!! She should be mine..' Loki gazed at the woman before him. Her back was turned, so she didn't see his eye's trailing down her body, caressing each and every curve, every strand of hair. 'I finally have you to myself Kaoru.. and I won't let that human take you away from me again. I'll destroy him... and send him to Hel. There's no point in caring for him then... he won't even remember you.' He had watched her grow, 200 years ago when she'd come to Aesir gods. He'd been at her coming of age party, when she was granted a pearl of Freya's necklace. He had been the one to give her wings... albet against her will. Whatever the case, it had made her feel more like her sister Valkyries!! And still, she disliked him. Still, she didn't love him.  
  
It'd been quite simple for him to take over this human's body. Enishi had already been weak of mind, the only thing sustaining him was his anger and vengeance. a little 'sub conscious' prodding, and he'd done as he bid. The boy had already been a bit insane, one little voice in his mind wasn't something surprising. This white haired man would kill Battossai for him.  
  
Yes.. yes I was waiting for him. And yet, I didn't want him to come. Didn't want him to love me... and I didn't want to love him. But.. you know how the fate sisters works... they love to intertwine threads where they shouldn't be. She gazed out into the distance, refusing to acknowledge his fury. Squinting her tired eyes, she could see a small figure in the distance. Lips curved into a brilliant smile.. He was here.  
  
She watched as Kenshin approached. "Kenshin!!" Kaoru tried to run to him, but stopped within her tracks when Enishi put out his arm, blocking her path. His words rung in her ears, clasping her hands, she watched in terror as Enishi approached the red haired warrior. Something felt wrong here. Very wrong. Her senses seemed to be blocked, and she couldn't feel death in the air. It gave her a little hope. Perhaps the two would live. But, there was another presence... one that seemed vaguely familiar, yet hidden at the same moment. She shook it off as just part of her vivid imagination.  
  
She watched as they fought, on and on and on.. it seemed to never cease. A grimace appeared upon her lovely face each and every time that Kenshin was hit. And was horrified when Enishi had managed to grab him by the hair, and lay blow after blow upon his scarred face and abdomen. After one more punch, he threw the red head on the ground, and reached for his sword to finish his vengeance. However, Kenshin managed to roll away, grab hold of his own weapon, and the fight resumed.  
  
A sigh left her parted lips when Kenshin hovered over Enishi, sword posed in the air to finish the crazed man off. However, at the last second, the blade slipped from his grasp, he fell to his knees, his head upon the sandy beach floor. Kaoru watched on, horrified at the surrender that Kenshin presented just as he had won..  
  
"Enishi... I've caused you so much pain... destroyed the smile you once had. If it will bring back your happiness, then I accept my punishment. Kill me if it will ease your soul and Tomoe's.." Enishi listened as Kenshin offered his life in exchange for his own well being. A chuckle left him, steadily growing into a crazed laugh. He reached for his fallen sword near by, and stood towering over the once proud Battossai. He didn't know what over came him. In truth, he'd never truly killed anything. The sharp edge glistened in the sun as he hesitated. But something in his mind a tiny voice spoke, prodding him, urging him forward. He knew that by killing this man, he would have committed the greatest sin... and would never see Tomoe in heaven. But, still some part, or perhaps a foreign being in itself caused him to grasp the hilt tightly. He closed his eyes for what seemed like minutes, and gave in to the will of this apparition in his mind. The blade began to decend... and his eye's jerked open at what would have been the last moment-- when it would have pierced that wretched mans skin... And the sight before him succeeded in making him freeze, chilled to the bone. He felt drops of blood splatter upon his face and a scream of pain from a women he had grown to care for.  
  
((TBC..............  
  
Just kidding!!!))  
  
Kaoru rushed as fast as she could while Enishi's eyes were closed. Dashing forward, her arms enveloped Kenshin's lowered body, her cheek pressed against his back, and she smiled down as she saw him open his eyes with that dumb founded look.  
  
He would not loose her, he would not make the same mistake twice. Violet eyes opened as he felt arms embrace him. Glancing at the corner of his eyes, he found his angel guarding him. He watched as the blade began to descend, and moved to push her out of the way. But her scream stopped him. He watched in wonder, it was almost as if the world were proceeding in slow motion. Blood splattered on his face, the blade halted just half an inch above her head. He could feel the the pressure around him as she squeezed him tighter. He gazed upon an angel, and finally gave in to his weariness, believing that to be protected by a heavenly being such as this... meant he had repented. Eye's closed, and he drifted into oblivion, a smile upon his scarred face.  
  
She hadn't really been thinking. The only thing on her mind was to save him. Kaoru finally understood what that presence she'd felt earlier was. And knew there was only one way to save both these men. She heard her clothes tear, and a searing pain in her back. Her voice, high pitched in a agonizing scream, just as the blade was descending. Crimson liquid, that she recognized as her own splattered everywhere. Sprinkling on the face of that white haired man. It caused him to freeze, the shining razor sharp edge hovering above her. A spasm shot through her body, as her entire wings finally came out. The skin around it seemed to close up, merging around the bone and feather. She could feel still feel the dull ache in her shoulders as those feathered appendages were quickly merging with her body and becoming part of her structure. She flapped them once, twice, and the blood that covered them flew everywhere, and once again the feathers were a sleek white, no longer dripping with the crimson liquid. Her breathing was ragged as the pain began to subside, and she glanced up at the white haired man in fury. As she stood, the blade clattered to the ground. The man took a step back from the Valkyrie, "Loki....", Her voice was low, almost a snarl. It hinted danger and the rage that was causing her body to tremble.. "Be gone.." It was almost whisper, as if she didn't want any one to hear. Not Kenshin, not even Enishi. Her eyes were narrowed, and a tiny bit of moisture veiled the betrayal she was feeling right now. She had though Loki to be her friend. "If you don't leave this instant, I WILL inform the gods of your tricks. Either depart unharmed, or face the consequences that Odin will surely present before you."  
  
The thought of Odin personally retrieving him was not all that appealing to him. Besides, if he didn't fight back, Kaoru wouldn't be TO angry. She always forgave him if he gave up easily. However, he feared that this time he might've gone to far.  
  
Enishi all of a sudden seemed to be enveloped in a dark mist, his eye's were glazed over. But he seemed to snap back into the real world as soon as that strange mist about him dissipated. He stumbled forward, into open arms. Slumping to the ground, Kaoru descended with him, caressing his cheek as he lay his head in her lap, arms wrapped around her waist. Tears sprung from his eyes, yet he didn't seem to be quite there. He stayed there, embracing this gift, sobbing, and mumbling thank your's, and pleas to be forgiven. "Sister.. sister.." He repeated those words often, until he to had giving in to exhaustion, and like Kenshin.. slept. For the first time, truly in peace.  
  
Kaoru watched over them both, one hand idling running through Kenshin's hair as he slept, the other tangling within Enishi's threads. She had managed to move herself without waking both men, whom now slept with their heads sharing her lap. She smiled sadly down at them, watching as they slept in peace. The breeze blew by, and she could hear the message that it carried along with it, and heard Loki' voice.. the cause of that sad smile. 'Kaoru... I'm sorry.. I just missed you..' She couldn't hate him for that.. Kaoru only sent a brief, yet reassuring reply back. She was still angry, but that would die away within hours.. 'I missed you to Loki... But, please.. don't ever do this again..' Kaoru sat watching over them, gathering her thoughts. Kenshin would have questions.. and she was sure Enishi would have them as well. After all, he had mistaken her for his sister.  
  
It would be a few hours before the two men will wake, eye's opening to the site of the night sky. They would discover that they had been sleeping beneath feather wings.  
  
TBC ((For real this time))  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow.. I know it's been a long time since I updated, and I'm sorry about that.. but I've been preoccupied. Hope you enjoyed this story... it's FAR from over, so keep a look out for when I do post more. This is just the beginning!!! For those of you wondering.. There is a love triangle Enishi:Kaoru:Kenshin... but it will end as a K&K, I promise. Well.. actually... I'll probably make an alternative ending for those in in favor of Enishi. 3


End file.
